Vollualè O Bosque Azul
by anaarc
Summary: Profecias, amores, magia, ciranda, centauros, etc acontecem na terra de Plutão, outra dimensão.


A lua, sim a lua no lago azul e eu e Isabô ... Tudo conspirava no lago entre peles e frio, pactos entre nós eram feitos, cirandas das benzedeiras eram cantadas naquela idade medieval, beijos selados, confissões, exorcismos e risos ... Os negros centauros nos visitavam: "ambas verão 'a gente' do Diabo".

Poente e as árvores iluminavam os vultos negros do sacrifício que passavam correndo com velas na direção do monte ensolarado. Eles rezavam os agouros da minha terra, Mátiu que, resplandecendo corvos e morte, os vultos protegiam os santos e anjos da capela abandonada na nossa aldeia.

O amor de Isabô era encantado, ela e eu pelo sol vertigens de rezas e cirandas.

As árvores aqui e ali pareciam dormir sobre nós e os exorcismos eram contemplados pelos negros centauros.

O céu o rosto dos anjos da nossa terra e as nuvens do poente, as faces dos santos, Madres no altar das pedras onde curas foram sacrificados e lamentados.

Fui na cidade com Isabô. Estávamos na praça onde víamos corvos e conversávamos. Ele estava lá, o diabo da minha terra; ele era bonito, tinha os cabelos de ouro velho, alto e com luvas pretas, assim conversava com seus comparsas. Ele era de Pentecostes, o comando religioso de Mátiu.

Vollualè ... Nosso bosque azul.

Depois da cidade eu e Isabô resolvemos tomar um banho no lago azul; era poente e a ampulheta soava a tarde seis.

Uma coisa que me impressionava naquela tarde: a capela velha. Os vitrais, quebrados, exalavam um perfume do céu; entrei e vi a Sra. Morte conversando com o Inferno e, uma ilusão: o Diabo da minha terra beijando minha face. Corri dali e cheguei na minha morada onde minha mãe me esperava com Isabô. Perguntaram onde eu estava e disse que tinha sem querer perdido as velas do avental vermelho. Isabô não entendeu nada visto que ela tinha chegado na aldeia sem mim alegando que veio só porque eu tinha sumido na capela de Vollualè.

A capela foi mais forte quando sumi da companhia de Isabô, mas havia me esquecido de voltar ... Com Isabô.

Não sei quantas ampulhetas eu demorei na capela velha em Vollualè visto que nessa ausência, as velas pretas do meu avental tinham caído por lá, pelas folhas do bosque.

Meio-dia. Os centauros azuis corriam aqui e ali pelos mistérios da minha aldeia. Os centauros vinham trazer avisos, sinal de que o governante religioso de Mátiu, Couchê, tinha posto ontem de noite na ampulheta das nove, mais uma benzedeira ou cura para queimar na pira. Eu não quis saber mas não consegui ajudar meus pais no pastoreiro seguindo para a capela e depois margeando o monte ensolarado com minhas ovelhas.

Nas minhas cismas no monte, eu o amava, a ele, Couchê, e sabia que chegando de noite eu ia me punir de vara por amar o Diabo encarnado ...

Eu e Isabô éramos apaixonadas uma pela outra.

Constantemente nossas peles se encostavam em pactos de cera derretida pelas velas que acendíamos na capela velha costumeira do bosque.

Nossos lábios se fundiam entre os fios dos nossos cabelos e bebiam da maciez um do outro.

Saíamos dali sujas de velas e rezas. Era bonito, os vitrais nos iluminavam, era Pentecostes nas nossas roupas amantes.

Os centauros negros espiavam eu e Isabô pelas grutas que gostávamos de ir; elas eram sombrias e escuras, davam ecos e Isabô, enquanto eu me exorcizava, cantava e fazia profecias.

Não sei ... Mas o Diabo sempre estava nos nossos pensamentos àquelas velas.

As benzedeiras elevavam suas vozes ao sino, e eu escutando, cantava com elas me juntando à roda misteriosa das cirandas que elas faziam no fundo do bosque, quando encontrava Isabô, rezando de joelhos nas raízes de um carvalho.

Eu achava lindo o sol pousando nos cabelos de Isabô, e então eu parava tudo o que estava fazendo e, extasiada, rezava me corrompendo ao lindo carvalho como ela.

O poente logo chegava e era fatal a tempestade onde eu e Isabô dormíamos abraçadas uma na outra nas raízes da árvore paternal.

Couchê na praça, e eu estava sozinha sem Isabô dessa vez.

Ele era bonito mas todos diziam que ele era a encarnação do Diabo.

Couchê era um religioso que trabalhava na Ordem religiosa de Pentecostes, a Igreja da cidade naquele século 0 d.c.

Cismático, se tornava perigoso e por tal, matava os curas das aldeias sempre de noite numa fogueira em praça pública.

Sim, Couchê ... O homem o qual eu haveria de amar, de idolatrar, de nutrir votos de castidade e fidelidade.

Um homem frio, seguro de si e muio imponente ... Mas ele não suportou o meu amor nem minha existência.

Ele haveria de cuidar de mim e ao mesmo tempo me turturar psicológica e fisicamente como: jogar ácido, me dar banhos frios em pleno inverno de Mátiu, me deixar acorrentada a garganta, as mãos e os tornozelos, etc. Couchê era um homem sádico.

Naquele dia de sol, poente, na praça quando ele me observava de longe, mandou me prender, eu tinha 15 anos.

Passei um ano com esse homem enigmático e sádico mas belamente sedutor.

Já tinha 16 anos ... Já nutriamos paixão e amor um pelo outro mas isso não foi suficiente para acabar com seu sadismo mágico e hipnótico.

Com 17 anos a surpresa: minha condenação na fogueira por estar grávida de Couchê. Ele mesmo me condenou e quando foi numa noite 13 na ampulheta das nove, eu morria grávida de quatro meses de um filho de Couchê. Suas últimas palavras: "te devolio."


End file.
